Digital data, such as digital images, moving picture images or videos, contain a lot of information (represented by pixels) that may need to be transformed. Transforming this information reduces the size of the digital data, such as images and videos, so that the digital data may be compressed. Thus, it is desirable to have a way in which that compressed digital data may be transformed.